Remember Me
by AppleFlavoredKitkats
Summary: The youngest daughter of King George III only wishes for one thing-for him to remember his beloved daughter. (Has King George's favorite daughter, Amelia/Emily.)


The flowers outside were blooming, they were beautiful. They all ranged in color, each pleased George's eyes as they all varied in size and shape. He watched the butterflies land unto a Calla Lily, and he approached the flower. The Calla Lilies were plenty; colors were ranging from white to purple. Each flower resembled plenty of traits; the white lilies represented purity and innocence while the purple ones represented royalty and regality.

"My dearest Emily," George turned to his daughter, who was sitting on a white, regal bench a few meters away from George, "These Calla Lilies remind me of you, beautiful." He picked up the white Calla Lilies and presented it to her ill daughter.

"Why so, papa?" Amelia, or to King George, Emily, had asked, covering her mouth with a handkerchief to suppress a cough.

"I read about it, these white Calla Lilies represent purity and innocence," George smiled at his daughter, walking up to the white, regal table in between the two of them. "You always remind me that God does give is the purest and the kindest of children." George chuckled, walking backwards, back to the place where he originally found the lilies.

"Why," Emily had laughed, her ruby red lips turning into a soft smile, "Thank you for the compliment, papa, you're very sweet," She stood up and slowly walked to the table, her illness of measles had slowed her down. She fanned herself with a hand fan as picked up the white lily placed on the table. She observed the beauty of the flower, twirling the flower in her fingers.

"Papa, may I request something?" Asked Emily, holding the lily.

"Yes, my love?" George replied, cocking his eyebrow at Emily.

"May you ask the servants to place a vase of these Calla Lilies in my room?" She offered a weak smile, observing how attracted she was to the flower, feeling its soft petals with her fingers, "It's the best thing you can do if you cannot come near me," Her weak smile she had had turned into a small frown, facing her father with a sad expression.

"Of course, dear Emily, I'd do anything for your happiness," George replies, frowning at the mourning daughter he had on front of him. George slowly walks toward his ill daughter, yet, kept enough space between them so he couldn't contract the disease of measles she had. "Don't frown, dear Emily, you were born to smile with that beautiful face of yours, not to frown and waste your beauty." George offered a soft smile at his daughter.

Emily smiles, but immediately coughing afterwards her hands immediately dropping her lily to cover her mouth. George worriedly reached out for her; anxiety had wriggled itself inside him. "Emily, are you alright, my love?" George didn't know what to do, would he run up to her ill daughter and have a chance of contracting the decease or stay here as his daughter was experiencing a seemingly unending cough.

George decides to help his daughter, passing the border between them. "Love, show me a sign if you need a physician," George then witnessed his daughter falling to her knees, coughing even more intensely. George had dropped to his knees, rubbing soothing circles on his ill daughter's back, panicking on the harsh condition his daughter was in.

"HELP!" George had shouted, facing the door for anyone to appear, and eventually, a group of servants and doctors had come, approaching the ill female immediately. The servants had pulled George away as George struggled the grips of the servants. The physicians immediately had started comforting the female as George was pulled away and was brought inside.

"What're you doing?" George had pushed away some of the servants, but more had pushed him back, "That is my child they're treating! I have the rights to care for my daughter!" He had shouted at the servants, who slowly pulled him out of the house.

"I'm sorry, sir, it is Queen Charlotte's orders," one servant says, and once said, George had started going to the offense. He had started hitting some of the servants, trying to reach the garden area once again to see his daughter. His mental illness had done this to him—he couldn't do anything. Then he ran, he ran to the garden area.

But the physicians had blocked the entrance.

"I'm sorry sir, we're asking you to leave." The man spoke but George had screamed at him, feeling a deep anger and sorrow pass through him. Then he sees Emily, his love, walk to his room accompanied by some other physicians. She was coughing terribly, and George's expression grew softer as he saw her. Then he cried. Nowadays, his mental illness has made him more vulnerable and depressed, anything he saw that saddened him made him break down.

And one of those depressing things was the state his dear Emily was in.

 _Line Break._

When George found out about Charlotte ignoring the ill state of his daughter, Emily, he was enraged. Even with his mental illness affecting his life, he still cared about Emily. Emily was his dearest, for him and the family. She was his most precious darling as she had done better comfort than what his wife provided. It was God's real blessing for George.

Afterwards, George demanded daily reports at seven o'clock every day. Each physician would report to him the conditions Emily was experiencing. Each day her condition was slowly worsening, and her health wasn't improving any bit. Though she isn't improving, her personality wasn't rotting. Every day, George would visit the ill woman, providing her happiness whenever he can.

Nowadays, Emily seemed confined to her bed. Her illnesses had prevented her from walking in her gardens or take any rides with Charles. George, despite his cataracts going blind and his insanity worsening, was calmed once his daughter, Emily, was present. To Emily, George believed it calmed her down as well. Their father-daughter relationship was strong, yet, some people still thought of George as a dangerous person. Even his wife, Charlotte, thought that.

It was exactly three o'clock, and George visited his daughter. After some time, the physicians thought that a presence from a close relative or friend of Emily might help her. From 25 October 1810 onwards, he had constant visits. He was always happy when he saw her, since before; he wasn't able to touch her. But now, he was allowed to be by her side, like what a father would do to his daughter.

"My beloved Emily, how sorrowful I am for not to be able to see your beautiful face, my eyes have started blurring," George had said, holding the hand of his daughter who was bedridden and sick. "It's a shame on my part as a father, forgive me." He gently kissed the hand of his daughter

"Oh, papa, that is alright, your presence is all I need," Emily had said softly, her coughing had made her voice raspy and rough, "You must take care of yourself, father, your eyes are too precious for you to lose." Emily had reached out to caress her father's face.

"I should be saying that to you, my dear princess," he had placed down his daughter's hand, "Take care, my love, you are growing weak and weary." George had frowned, caressing the auburn locks his daughter had.

"I know, papa, it's very dreadful," She offered a weak smile which had converted back to a frown, "It hurts, papa, it hurts." She said softly, making her father look at her with a sad expression on his face.

"I know, love, but I promise, you will recover," the sad look his daughter gave had made a wave a sorrow hit him. She was weak, she was dying. He knew that his daughter was suffering, but he still hope for the best for her. She was his one blessing, and he wanted that the Heavenly Father gave her more time to live.

"Papa, why're you crying?" asked Emily, wiping the tears rolling down his cheeks, "Don't cry, it's my weakness," she smiled at her father, trying to sit up to face his father.

George hasn't noticed it, but he was definitely crying. Only his daughter would create such sorrow for him. "I'm sorry, my love, I just can't stand you in such a state." Replied George, wiping his tears, as it made his blurry vision even more blurry.

"And I can't stand my dearest father crying." She chuckled, "Papa, I know it is hard, but I shall hope for the best, and you should too."

"I shall, my love, I shall."

 _Line Break._

When George had visited Emily this day, he felt different. It wasn't like his usual visits to Emily. Upon entering, he sees his daughter sitting up for the first time as she smiled at her father who entered. At this moment, it felt like his vision cleared and had completely healed. His beautiful daughter actually looked joyful, and she was holding something.

"My, my, love, what's happening?" He asked, a smile planted on his face as he approached the ill female, "It's not my birthday, love, you do know, correct?"

"Of course I know, papa, it's just a wonderful day today." She said excitingly, her hands had gripped the tiny box she was holding, "Please, papa, take a seat." She had directed her father to the wooden chair beside her, and George had sat down. George cocked an eyebrow at her, confused.

"Papa, please present me your right hand," she said, and George obliged, still wondering what on earth what his daughter was planning in her head. Emily had opened the box, and there was the surprise—

It had a beautiful, gold and white ring with a shiny crystal in the middle. Carved on the ring were the words 'Amelia – Remember Me'. Emily gratefully placed the ring on her father's finger as George had slowly started breaking down, like every time he was with Emily.

"My dear papa, I had asked a few jewelers to create this for you," She had held her father's hand, "Under the crystal is a lock of my hair. This for my most favorite father and family member I have."

"Why," George had observed the ring carefully, looking at it shine, "I'm very grateful for this, love, thank you." He had smiled in joy at his beloved daughter.

"Pray wear this for my sake," she had said, her eyes watering at her father, "and I hope you will not forget me." And after she had said those words, she had hugged her father, crying on his shoulder. George, surprised, yet touched, rubbed soothing circles on his daughter's back, hugging her back tightly.

"That I can never do," replied George, a wave of melancholy passed through him as he caressed her auburn locks. "You are engraven on my heart." George had let go of his daughter, fearing that he might've damaged her skin. He placed his hands gently on his beloved's shoulders, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"Thank you for everything, papa."

"Thank you too, my love."

 _Line Break._

George was running, pushing the physicians and servants away to reach the room of his beloved daughter. He pushed the door open, avoiding the wretched calls and screams of Charlotte and his daughters. Once he entered the room, there were servants covering Emily under a white cloth. George walked passed the servants who tried blocking his path.

"My dearest Emily!" George had called out, falling on his knees on front of his deceased daughter, immediately testing out if she still had a pulse, a heartbeat, anything that will tell him that his beloved is alive! But out came nothing, she wasn't even breathing.

She was dead.

George then started crying non-stop, caressing her auburn hair. He kissed her forehead like before, his tears flowing down his cheeks. "Beloved Emily, papa loves you very much." Mourned George looking at the mourning ring his daughter gave to him. He kissed the ring, and then wiped his tears.

"Thank you for everything, dear Emily, papa will remember you forever."

 _Line Break._

Every shop outside was closed as today was a terrible day for the Brits. Today was the funeral and burial of the youngest princess, Amelia. Everyone mourned as Amelia didn't deserve such cruelty. Amelia was deemed the most amiable and the most admirable of the children of George, and was the favorite of many.

For her father, he surprisingly didn't join the funeral. He locked himself in his room, even Charlotte wasn't allowed inside. Many servants had asked him to eat, even Dr. Willis, his physician, had demanded the door to be open for his health. Though, George declined every request and mourned in his room, watching the people outside.

George had to admit—he couldn't stop crying as his heart felt empty. His only precious blessing was taken away from him. She didn't deserve it. He would sacrifice everything for his dear daughter to return. He loved her; she was the only motivation and comfort George had gotten after all these years of insanity. He was filled with unending grief, his heart was rotting.

Nothing made sense to him. He was growing more insane everyday as he was suffering porphyria as well. She was his only light in this dark and cruel world. She was the sweet lady who loved her father very much. She was the only person in his life who accepted his father for who he was, despite knowing that he had mental illnesses.

But she died.

He couldn't express how much pressure he felt that day. He was curled up in a ball on his bed, gripping his hair. All he could imagine was her. Her gorgeous face, her auburn locks and her ruby red lips. She would excitedly stay with him whenever she can. She loved her father no matter what. The grief in his body was simply weighing him down even more.

But he knew he needed to keep one thing—his promise for Emily. Looking at the ring Emily gave him, he brushed his thumb against the crystal. He will always remember her, the daughter who loved him truly for who he was. Despite the insanity he possessed, George will go on, remembering the love his dearest daughter gave to him.

 _Line Break._

George had gone on his own to the grave of his beloved, trying to keep his insanity to himself. He knelt on front of the gravestone, brushing his hand against the tombstone. He smiled as he looked at the name carved on the stone. "Greetings, my dear princess, it's been quite a long time, hasn't it?" George had spoken, chuckling sadly afterwards.

In his hand was a bouquet of Calla Lilies, his and Emily's favorite. He kissed the flowers before placing it on the grave, sighing afterwards. "I've gotten your favorite, remember?" he spoke, his eyes stinging as they watered, some tears falling out.

He looked at his ring, admiring how it still shone and glimmered like the first time he'd gotten them. "Do you also remember this ring? It still shines like the time you gave it, beloved." He spoke smiling in melancholy at the tombstone.

"Remember, Papa loves you."

And so, he stood up, slowly walking away from the scenery. George had kept all the wishes Emily wanted. He kept the ring with him at all times, kissing the crystal every night. It calmed him from his insanity. He still cared for her, he still loved her. And the most important thing—

He still remembered her.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **King George calls Amelia 'Emily' in private, unlike anyone else.**_

 _ **Emily suffered measles, St. Anthony's Fire, and tuberculosis in the knee.**_

 _ **In the first scene, it depicts how when Emily was sick, she only was able to have short walks in the garden. She also suffered measles, which were contagious.**_

 _ **In the second scene, this depicts how before, every three o'clock King George would visit his daughter. It was said that he bursts out crying after every talk.**_

 _ **In the third scene, from "Pray wear this for my sake" to "You're engraven to my heart" were actual things they had said in real life.**_

 _ **The ring was a mourning ring Emily actually gave to King George.**_

 _ **In the fourth scene, it depicts how in real life, King George didn't actually go to the funeral and burial of Emily because he was ridden in grief.**_

 _ **Emily was the favorite of King George.**_

 _ **She was deemed most amiable from the rest of the siblings.**_

 _ **She died at the age of 27 on her brother's birthday.**_

 _ **King George suffered going to insanity and porphyria.**_

 _ **White Calla Lilies don't really appear in their life, it's just a cute thing I added.**_

 _ **Some of these aren't 100% accurate.**_

 _ **This was really hard to write, but I loved it! Just to add something, King George said one time to his physician after the death of Emily "Emily, why won't you save your father? I hate all the physicians.." and that upon mentioning the name, King George would cry. One of King George's delusions were also that Emily was living healthily and happily with a family where she claims to "never grow older and always be well."**_

 _ **There is more to talk about but I'll leave it up to you to read about Emily/Amelia and King George III.**_


End file.
